


It's Really Simple

by bethecrayon



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, like so incredibly light we know I deal in fluff only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethecrayon/pseuds/bethecrayon
Summary: A few years after graduating Samwell, Dex and Nursey are still best friends and roommates. The question is whether that friendship can survive faking a long term relationship through a Nurse family event.--An alternating POV story of two idiots doing the most because I don't know how to write anything else.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Comments: 36
Kudos: 202





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever think to yourself as a fic writer "what if I throw in a bunch of tropes I like a lot into one work and cause problems on purpose" while looking at a google doc? This is the multi chapter project that answered that question for me. 
> 
> If you wanna come chat about this (or anything else omgcp) it's jam-heathen on tumblr!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV. Did I make a convoluted premise? Yes, but how else am I supposed to fit my favorite tropes all together in one story? Life would be so much easier for these two if they communicated.

It’s a marvelous day in the world of Derek Nurse. It’s one of those rare times where the stars are aligning and his whole mood is uplifted because of it. One of those days that he feels like he’s kicking ass in this PhD program, his focus is aligned just right, and Will’s cooking dinner so his evening is marvelously free. Not that he’s planning to do all that much with his evening anyway; Will’s cooking dinner which means Derek's going to spend his night hanging out and watching Netflix. It's a good schedule. He sees his friends often, Will's a kick ass roommate, and he gets time to actually slow down and chill after long days.

Derek's thinking about how he should probably thank Will for that when he keys into the apartment.

“Can you come into the kitchen, please?”

“Uh, sure,” Derek responds, kicking off his shoes and heading towards Will. “What’s up?”

“You want to explain this to me?” Will hands over a gorgeous piece of white stationary, decorated in delicate lavender details around the simple black text. It's easy to recognize; Derek's seen the mock ups of his cousin Dana's wedding invitations before. What's surprising, really, is the fact it's very clearly addressed to Will in addition to Derek. No options for plus ones in sight, implications that they're a couple on full display. And that sets Derek on edge just a little bit when he remembers that's exactly what he's been letting Dana believe.

"Well," he begins, fully hoping to spin this into a perfectly normal occurrence not at all predicated on him being wildly out of line.

"Before you answer," Will's smile is strained and Derek knows he's fucked. "Just know I also read the note that came with it explaining she's excited to finally see her second favorite couple at a family event, and noting the hotel has quality beds, if we're concerned about that sort of thing."

Derek swallows hard. He can talk his way out of this, right? “Listen, hear me out here, it’s really simple...” When Will doesn’t interrupt as planned, Derek’s forced to keep talking. “Okay, I lied, it’s not simple. I was really expecting you to interrupt me there and have it figured out yourself.”

“No, Nurse,” Will says slowly and deliberately. “You’re on your own here.”

“So I guess I should explain,” Derek’s artfully avoiding Will’s gaze at this point. He hasn’t felt this guilty since he was a teen being lectured about some dumb shit he decided to do at Andover. “I may have explained, a very long time ago, that I was dating someone to my cousin. I was trying to keep it vague but she assumed it was you anyway. But she finally got off my back about being social and finding someone to date, so I just kind of let it happen? Except she didn’t forget like I thought she would and I forgot how long I’ve kept this up—”  
Will pinches the bridge of his nose, looking equal measures of exhausted and annoyed. “So Dana thinks we’re dating and have been...”

“For a while now? Since right after we graduated. And now she would like my long time boyfriend and I to attend her destination wedding.”

Will takes a deep breath and levels Derek with a fresh annoyed look. "You know how I care about you and respect your decisions and choices?"

"Uh, normally, yeah."

"Okay, well," Will's voice is remarkably even despite how concerned he seems, "keeping that in mind, this is the stupid shit I've ever heard of, Nursey."

"It was a good idea at the time! When we graduated Dana was always on my case about getting in a relationship. Between her and the moms there was no end to it. We're roommates who spend a shit ton of time together anyway. One white lie I forgot I told and now..."

"Oh my god," Will says, realization dawning on his face as he slaps his hand on the counter, "is that why your moms invited me along on your New Year's vacation?"

Derek’s moms had indeed reached out this past January oddly insistent that Will come along on the trip they were planning. He didn’t because he couldn’t get off of work, but Derek hadn’t put together their motives until now, in what is rapidly becoming the most mortifying moment of his life. “I... I swear I had no idea at the time, but thinking about it they’re probably wondering why we don’t spend more holidays together.”

“Great!” Will rolls his eyes. “So not only am I your fake boyfriend, I’m a shitty fake boyfriend.”

Derek barks out a startled laugh. “If it makes you feel any better, I’m pretty sure my family is still more fond of you than half the actual spouses of my cousins.”

Will himself laughs and it feels like the tension's defused some. It'll be an awkward story to tell the family, but at least Will isn't too mad at—

"Fuck it, I’ll do it.”

Derek's brow furrows for a second as he’s drawn out of his thoughts. "Wait, what?"

"I'll do the whole fake boyfriend thing if you want. Make Dana's special day less weird, drink some free cocktails, and redeem my romantic reputation in the eyes of your family."

“Are you serious, Will? Because I know it’s a lot and I shouldn’t have put you in this position...” Derek ‘s face is equal parts hopeful and guilty, but Will just shrugs.

“I mean it’s not what I thought I’d be putting on my calendar, but sure. Friends support each other. Even when they’re being fucking weird.”

Derek wastes no time throwing his arms around Will. “You’re the best! I owe you so much.”

Will chuckles and winds his arm around Derek.”Yeah, yeah. Flattery will get you everywhere.”

That settled, the evening slowly shifts its way back to a slightly awkward semblance of normal. They eat dinner together, but call it an early night rather than watching their typical Netflix episodes. The whole thing leaves Derek feeling somewhat off center, but how bad could it possibly be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek asks a question but not really. Will says yes but probably shouldn't. An adventure begins!


	2. A Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's POV; a dialogue heavy chapter, but someone needs to think through some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting chapter 2 earlier than I was expecting (lol whoops) because I got good news today, people were very sweet in the comments, and I enjoy celebrating. No promises about the schedule for the next uploads, but we've still got things to sort out with our boys.

The closer they get to the event, the more Will regrets his decision. He’s had a few weeks to think it over, but instead of settling into the idea it’s just become more stressful. It’s not that they don’t get along or work together well enough to pull this off; years of chirping, quality time, and living together probably gives them a huge advantage towards a convincing fake relationship. Derek’s been great about the whole thing as well. Will’s not surprised at this point, but it’s not quite enough to settle his nerves. 

This is going to be weird. Will can feel it in his gut even if he can’t point out why. It’s going to be weird and it's going to be his fault. William Poindexter is an idiot. He’s an idiot, in over his head, and very casually panicking, all of which mean it’s time for William Poindexter to call his mom. 

“Hi, honey, good to hear from you!” Will should probably call his mom more. She’s wonderful in a crisis, but she’s also just wonderful in general.

“Hey, mama—”

“What’s wrong? You sound sad.” And that’s why Will doesn’t call her more often. Mathilda Poindexter reads people like children’s books, and the only solace to be taken in the whole thing is the fact she uses her powers for good.

“I was going to start by asking how you are, but okay. Nothing is technically wrong? But I just got myself in an odd situation I think. Like going to Derek’s cousin’s wedding as his fake date levels of weird.”

To her credit, Will’s mom just hums thoughtfully for a minute. “That sounds real specific, Kiddo.” 

“Mom. Please.”

“Okay, well, do you actually want to go to this wedding?”

"I was planning on going anyway if I was invited. Dana's great and from what I’ve seen the whole thing is going to be beautiful. I'm really happy for her and Morris."

"Let me rephrase. Do you actually want to go to this wedding with Derek?"

Will hums noncommittally. "I guess? I don't mind helping out Nursey generally, and like I said I was up for going anyway."

Mathilda clicks her tongue, and Will knows the exact expression she’s making right now. "So, do you want to know what I think is happening here or do you want to talk through things?"

Will laughs a little at that. "Of course you've already got a hypothesis. Yeah, please explain."

"Now, and don't you snap at me, but do you have feelings for him, Kiddo?"

"I mean he's my best friend..." Will knows he should probably say more, but that's honestly all he's got at the moment.

"Which is wonderful!" It would probably sound sarcastic from anyone else, but she sounds nothing but genuine. "And if that's the only feelings you're unpacking there that's fine, but are you sure that's all?"

Will would really like to tell his mom she's wrong, but he doesn't know he can do that in good faith. He opts for something that isn’t helpful, but at the very least isn’t a lie. "I've never really thought about it."

"You may want to consider thinking about it, love. Talking through it with me or not, I think it would help." Despite offering the out, the rustling noises sound like she's getting ready for a long conversation.

"I mean," Will takes a deep breath and sets to it. "Living together has been working out well for years now. He really is my best friend and one of my favorite people. I like spending time with him, you know? And I guess I go out of my way to do it, which says something because you know how I get after work. Sometimes we just sit in the living room and talk forever about stupid things. Which is ridiculous because we spend so much time together, but also not because I'm having fun, and if it's that much fun it's clearly worth it.

"I get he's attractive too; I have eyes and have met the guy after all. But Derek letting his guard down is a whole different thing. Like he's all warmth and kindness instead of chill unapproachable model. And he's such a dork in the most charming ways. Like last Saturday he got some of his old games from his parents and said his mandatory study break was having me name and train virtual dogs with him." Will feels equal parts vulnerable and relieved to get this all out. He takes a steading breath and adds, "Princess Tinkles is a champion, by the way."

Mathilda chuckles, warm and good natured. "Good to hear; I'm proud of her efforts. But, honey, it sounds like you know your answer."

"I guess... yeah, I like him, but I also miss him when he's not around and if I screw things up and make it weird I don't know it'd be worth losing what we have now."

"Well, where does that put you on the wedding front? Because it's unfair to you and him to do this with those emotions bubbling under the surface."

"Derek asked. Well, kind of anyway. He doesn't really ask for things that matter directly. Which is why I said yes, I guess. And why I'll figure it out and keep this whole deal to myself."

"Honey, this whole deal is the most emotion I think I've ever heard you go through at once."

Will laughs, but it sounds hollow. "I've been telling you for years emotions are inconvenient. I'll just have to figure it out."

They stay on the phone for a while after that. Mathilda offers updates on the neighborhood and Will's sisters. He doesn’t absorb a lot of it, but it’s comforting listening to his mom talk. Will eventually returns the favor, running through the work gossip she asks about and promising to let her know how everything goes. He ends the call feeling not quite better about the whole situation but at least marginally more calm. At least now he knows what he’s dealing with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Matilda Poindexter does America a service and talks her son through his feelings. America will pry the “William Poindexter is a mama’s boy” headcanon out of my cold dead hands. Also does Nursey still have a Nintendogs game? Yes and don't at me about it; he is living my dream.


	3. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV; the boys arrive at the venue, and Derek screams internally about his feelings. A bit of a longer chapter because life is like that sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last bit of the fully written stuff I have so updates may be a little sporadic, but this whole fic is very much happening.

Dana’s wedding creates a three day weekend affair in Hawaii. Early June promises nice weather and an appropriate amount of florals, and the guest list is primarily extended family sprinkled with just a handful of the couple’s closest friends. Which means Derek's essentially walking into a family reunion. With Will by his side. As his longtime boyfriend, but not really.

That's the only thing on his mind from takeoff until landing. The flight, objectively, isn't the worst either or them have ever been on (the Final Four Flight Fiasco of senior year remains unmatched), but Will's looking just as exhausted as Derek feels. There's an unspoken agreement to head directly to the hotel and get some sleep before anything else. The entire endeavor is done mostly in a sleepy and comfortable silence; living together this has created a near telepathy between the two of them when shit needs to get done.

Finally Will keys into the hotel room and closer to the sweet relief of sleep. Until they walk in, and Derek remembers that they didn't make their own hotel accommodations, which means the presumably happy couple are faced with a singular bed.

Derek's not really sure what the move is here. It's a king bed and it looks comfortable but this is a whole separate level of closeness neither of them had really thought about. He could probably take the couch; that's less than ideal but Will deserves dibs for helping him out with this whole situation.

Will, however, seems unfazed by Derek's internal panic monologue. He's already unpacking some of his things on the nightstand away from the window. "You're a fan of the opposite side, right?"

How Will remembers that is beyond Derek. "Oh, uh, yeah. I'm an ‘away from the door’ kind of dude." 

“Sweet, works for me. But if you kick me in your sleep you’re taking the couch, Nurse. I'll be back after I shower off the plane feeling.”

By the time Derek’s crawling into bed, Will’s almost asleep. For all this weekend is going to stress him out, Derek finds a wild amount of comfort in the steady rise and fall of Will’s chest. It’s a combination of familiar and steady that makes it feel, just a little, like nothing in the world could possibly be wrong. He thinks about putting the feeling into words, creating something poetic out of the moment, but is asleep before he ever gets the chance.

Derek's in favor of ignoring how well he slept the night before. Waking up curled into Will's side was less awkward and more cozy than he could've imagined, and he kind of wished there wasn't anywhere else in the world to be. But the extended family has gathered, and they're expected to join the rest. They get dressed with minimal talking, but they move around each other comfortably like it's more practiced than it is these days. Finally, Derek can't take the nerves anymore.

"So, here's the plan—"

"You don't have a plan." Will sounds confident in his interruption, but he clearly isn't trying to be mean.

Derek huffs anyway. "No, but usually when I say that and follow it up with some real off the wall shit you come through with an actually good plan. It was worth a shot."

Will looks away from the mirror where he was adjusting his shirt to where Derek's sitting on the edge of the bed. "Der, we can probably just hang out like we normally would. All the attention is on Dana and Morris, and we know each other well enough to field any questions. Unless you start actively talking about hooking up with someone else, we're probably in the clear."

Derek laughs at that, both because he's willing to take any attempt at levity right now and because the idea he'd want to flirt with anyone else while Will is here is kind of ridiculous. Derek's not typically in the business of trailing after unattainable things, but he's been holding a torch for Will since their senior year. It's stupid and impossible, and he typically doesn't entertain the thought but it's there. If he has to play the boyfriend, the fuck up isn't going to come from Derek wandering after others while Will is right there.

"I'm kind of wilding about you playing this so cool."

Will snorts at that. "I'm cool as fuck always," he says reaching out a hand. "Now come on before we're late."

The first big event of the week, and therefore their first obvious trial as a couple, is a family brunch. Derek's full focus is being used on balancing keeping up appearances and keeping Will comfortable, but Will seems to be rolling with all the possible punches. It begins when they walk to the restaurant and Will slips his hand into Derek’s. The casual touches continue throughout the morning, too. To his credit, Will's got the mixture of bragging about his boyfriend and being a gracious listener down pat. It's a remarkably smooth affair, despite Derek's desire to melt into goo both times Will uses a pet name to refer to him. "Babe" was to be expected; it's a couple-y staple but damn effective if Derek's heart rate is judging. Will opening a question by addressing Derek as sweetheart, however? That's enough to knock his brain off line long enough to miss most of whatever Will is saying. Derek wants to be mad that Will has such a better handle on this than he does, but mostly he just wants Will to call him sweetheart again.

The consequence of Will charming the pants off of everyone in earshot, however, is that everyone wants a chance to chat with him. As the brunch winds down and people start milling about the dining area to talk, Derek gets separated from Will. He trusts Will's doing fine hanging out with his family, but he's honest enough to admit to missing the attention. It's probably good he's having a break, though. Getting too used to this is only going to cause problems. So Derek does what he does best, and throws himself into a conversation.

By the time Derek escapes from the crowd of cousins that had gathered demanding updates, he's lost track of Will. He's wandering around for a good five minutes before he sees what is frankly just unfair. Will seems to have caught the attention of one of the youngest cousins, Simone, who is now babbling excitedly in his arms. He responds whatever she says and then bounces the curly haired toddler gently. Simone busts out in a fresh round of giggles, absolutely delighted by everything Will's doing. She takes her chubby little hands and smushes Will's face between them, and he beams at her like it's the most clever thing he's ever seen. Derek, for one, needs to sit down and does indeed plop into the nearest chair. He's tried to keep it cool during this whole event; there's no reason his real feelings for his fake boyfriend need to make this family event awkward. And yet something about how gentle Will looks right now, how at home interacting with a toddler, gentle, warm and kind, leaves Derek wishing they were planning the same type of domestic bliss. He's busy thinking about how fucked he is to be this into Will when he’s startled out of it.

“Hey, haven’t seen you in a while,” Will very gracious keeps the giggling to a minimum when Derek jumps in his seat.

“Yeah, it seems like” Derek lies like he’s been paying attention to the rest of the room recently. “Did you want to go do some exploring or something?” There’s no more wedding events they need to be around for, leaving the afternoon open for whatever they want to get up to.

“I’m still feeling kind of jetlagged to be completely honest. I was thinking of heading back to the hotel, but if you were thinking of heading out somewhere don’t let me stop you.”

“Movie night at the hotel?

Which is how Derek ends up finding himself in the precarious situation he's in now. Stretched out on the hotel bed, half way through one of the better Marvel movies with Will head pillowed on his chest. Somewhere along the way movie time became Will's nap time. As much as this is less than ideal for Derek's feelings, he can't find it within himself to care. Derek experimentally runs a hand up and down Will’s back just to see. Will snuggles in closer and lets out a sigh, like that was the last thing missing from this experience. 

This is the exact kind of thing Derek never let himself think about having. His heart feels full to bursting with how soft this moment is. The TV is quieter than he prefers because Will deserves a good rest. He’s more comfortable here than anywhere else he can think of. This is the kind of moment that poets would dissect into a billion words across a million works and never quite get it right. It’s nice, so aggressively warm, soft and nice, and it’s real only in a way that doesn’t matter at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know what you're thinking: is Derek really pining so bad he's already thinking about kids? And the answer is the man is planting a fucking forest. I said what I said.


	4. A Complication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's POV; a day with Derek's moms and Will's internal monologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay before anything else: if you've given kudos and especially if you've commented on this fic I see you and I owe you so much for the kindness. Yall are MVPs and made my summer much better.
> 
> Second: we have achieved mild angst because the middle bit demanded mild angst. I promise, though, it turns out okay by the end. This is a happy story.
> 
> Third: feel free to come yell at me about this, general omgcp stuff, or whatever on tumblr @jam-heathen

Will, to be frank, is nervous. He probably shouldn’t be; he’s met Ada and Claire Nurse before, they’re both perfectly lovely, and for all they know they’re long past the awkward meeting the boyfriend phase. It’s not exactly a high pressure event, either. The wedding schedule is fairly open for the day so Will and Derek are just supposed to spend the day exploring the city with Derek’s moms. The real problem is that Will feels like he’s been through the emotional wringer. The first day here was entirely taken up by novelty and jet lag, but today offers no such reprieve.

So William Poindexter is stressed out in a bookstore for the first time since college. It’s fine, really. He knew he didn’t stand a chance the moment Derek explained in the elevator where they were going. Will learned early on that Derek really shines when he’s around people he loves and trusts, and his moms are two of his favorite people in the world. An antique shop where he can scavenge for fun book finds is a bonus. Will’s just along for the ride as Derek runs over all the titles lined up on the shelves. 

Will considers, as he briefly ducks down a narrow aisle by himself, texting Chowder about this whole thing. Chowder offers a combination of emotional wisdom and sympathy that Will is convinced will earn him sainthood someday. The problem is the more time Will takes to unpack all this and attempt an explanation to Chowder, the less he gets to spend listening to Derek’s running commentary on the things he finds on all the shelves and, as far as Will’s concerned, that’s just not quite worth the trade off.

It’s for the best anyway as they get herded out of the store and into a cafe by Derek’s parents. Ada and Claire move over towards the menu to discuss their orders, but Derek catches Will by the arm before they can follow. “Hey, are you holding up okay?”

Will shrugs, "I'm good I think. You having fun?"

Derek's expression softens, looking less concerned but not totally calm. "I actually really am. Thank you again for doing this."

Will smiles despite himself and bumps his shoulder against Derek's. "Happy to be here."

Before they can say anything else, Ada returns to loop an arm through Derek's and drag towards the counter to put in orders. Will is left to find a table with Claire who quickly navigates their way across the cafe. There’s no real reason Will should be this nervous; even in the unlikely event he wholly screws this up, he and Derek aren’t really dating. The look on Claire’s face, though, is difficult to read and certainly isn’t helping to put him at ease.

“So, Will,” she begins, glancing over at Derek and Ada. “I'm only saying this without my son here because I know he wouldn't abide by me saying something so sappy, but it's true and as a mother it is my job to gently embarrass my son. We're glad you're here. Both because it's lovely spending time with you and because it's clear how much you and Derek care about each other." Claire smiles softly in Will's direction, undeterred by his silence. "Extended family gatherings are few and far between these days; the love's always there, but physical space comes into play, you know? And Der has never been fond of these get togethers, but you being here makes it better. That's as clear as day, and we're so, so thankful for you being here with him."

Will swallows past his dry throat, trying to come up with some kind of adequate response. "I wouldn’t have missed it. Derek's my best friend and one of the best people I know. Me supporting him however I can is the very least of what he deserves. It’s something I want to do..."

"I can see it when he looks at you, you know? It's a mutual feeling," Claire's positively beaming across the table. "Not that he needs his mothers' approval for who he dates, but by far I think he's the most settled with you. It's good for him, being grounded like that. Ada and I got to talking about it yesterday, and I just thought you deserved to know.”

“Mom, what’d you say? Will’s blushing,” Derek slides into the seat next to Will as he and Ada set the food down.

“Always assuming I’ve done something. The betrayal of it all!” Claire throws her hand over her heart and leans dramatically against Ada to complete the effect. The theatrics, Will thinks, are a family trait.

Derek picks up the banter exactly where they had left off before. Will realizes he’s not exactly holding up his end of the conversation over lunch, but to be fair not outright panicking while unpacking his own emotions is quite the mental commitment.

The rest of the afternoon is, thankfully, rather uneventful. Ada drags them into a few clothing stores before Claire sends them back to the hotel. Derek’s moms lean in to hug each of them before sending them upstairs from the lobby. 

“Get some rest you two! Don't get into too much trouble this evening.” Ada says with a smirk.

“Oh, let them enjoy themselves.” Claire says, swatting at her wife’s arm. “The next time we’re at an event this big will probably be when they’re getting married; they deserve to have fun.”

Will is suddenly very glad he’s already on the way towards the elevator. It’s not the fact that he can’t stand the idea of marrying Derek. It’s the exact opposite really. He can see it; they actually got together after college, their shared apartment full of soft and warm memories, lazy weekends spent together trading kisses on the couch. That version of Will, a luckier version, would be here wondering how he would ask Derek to marry him.They would share dances and jokes at Dana’s wedding and Derek would probably catch the bouquet just to be extra. And for all intents and purposes, that’s probably what tomorrow will look like from the outside; the important difference is none of it will be real no matter what Will feels.

Keying into the room, Derek finally makes his presence known again. “Are you okay?”

Will shakes his head a little bit. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Okay,” Derek says, gently placing his hand on Will’s arm, “because it doesn’t seem like you’re fine.”

“I was just caught off guard by your moms I guess.”

Worry flashes across Derek’s face. “Yeah, I know they come on a little strong and I’m sorry about that. Like it’d be a lot to process even if we actually were dating-” and there it is. The reminder Will didn’t particularly want or need right now. None of this is real and it never will be.

The room feels too small now. “I need to go,” Will announces, immediately heading toward the door.

“Will, hold on,” Derek sounds sweet, genuine, and like he wants, more than anything, to fix whatever Will is feeling. It’s all way too much.

“Just stop, Der.” Will takes a ragged breath, and he can feel that his eyes are wet. “I’ll be fine tomorrow but I have to... I need to go.”

Will works his way out of the hotel and out to the sidewalk to clear his head; being in motion has always been a comfort when things start to go sideways. This, Will figures, is exactly how this scenario was destined to end despite his best efforts: an absolute clusterfuck of too much and not enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I would have liked. I would like to say it was for a good reason, but it's because I finished this chapter last because the ending hurt my feelings. But that does mean the last two chapters are written and you will get them soon!


	5. A Consideration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV; in which Derek Nurse is told, gently, he may be an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter is here (as is the voice of reason). I'm hype about getting this story out to yall and I appreciate the love yall have given it!  
> Feel free to chat with me about this fic, nurseydex, omgcp in general, or anything else on tumblr (@jam-heathen).

The wedding is absolutely stunning. The entire wedding party looks almost ethereally elegant, and the happy couple look warm and more in love than ever. True to his word, Will was there this morning with plenty of time to get ready and be present by Derek's side. It feels bad, though, knowing everything that happened last night. It's clear Will is upset, Derek's pretty sure it's his fault, and he feels awful about it. It's a lot to handle, both the guilt in the first place and the way Will's still playing it cool amongst the family. It's only a couple of songs into the reception before Derek excuses himself from the table to step outside for a while.

The fresh air helps some, but it's going to take more time than he can afford to spend sitting on this bench to work out how to make things right.

"Where's your man?"

Derek winces a little before he catches himself and tries to lighten the situation. "I could ask you the same question, and you just got married. No need to come babysit me."

"With all the love in the world, you're my favorite cousin and I can tell when you're not okay. I'll leave it if you really want me to, but I want to make sure you'll be chill."

Derek sucks a breath between his teeth. Dana's always been too good at reading him when they're in person. It makes for a great dynamic and a kick ass team for any family games, but burying feelings is near impossible around her. "Will and I aren't together. Like not just broken up but rather we never were a thing."

"Ah." Dana's tone is sympathetic but not surprised.

"You seem to be taking that news well."

Dana pats his arm as she sits down beside him. “D, I had more than a sneaking suspicion you were lying about a week after you told me. I figured eventually you would work it out or own up to it but...”

Derek wants to be shocked. He would very much like to be upset at this moment, but mostly he’s just tired. “So you knew, and you did this anyway?”

Dana sighs, looking guilty herself. “Mostly I just wanted you to talk to him. It wasn’t fair for you to go on like this for years and not say anything. I fucked up, but I was hoping it would be good for you two to talk it out, especially when it seems like, from my point of view, the two of you have actual feelings for each other.”

Derek hums noncommittally. "Talking about my unrequited feelings and potentially ruining my friendship with one of the most important people in my life isn't high up on my list of things to do."

"What about not assuming and talking about your feelings with someone who you know is kind and understanding in addition to meaning a lot to you?"

"Conflict of interest with my thing," Derek laughs. "That friendship deal weighs pretty heavy on the pros and cons list."

"So you have thought about it then? At least a little?"

"Of course I've thought about it some. I know I can build a palace of denial sometimes but I've sat on this one long enough to have at least made the pros and cons list."

“Then what are you thinking about all of this?” It’s technically a question, but Dana’s tone is demanding.

“We don’t have to talk about all of that, you know. This is your wedding, DeeDee.”

Dana weakly hits Derek’s arm. “The dress makes that kind of hard to forget, doofus. It is my wedding and I will therefore do as I please. If you want to explain, I’m asking.”

“It just feels like we’ve been growing towards something together for a while now, you know? We were so inseparable senior year, and then we got an apartment together after we graduated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I spend all my time with him because there's no one else I'd rather spend time with, and I kind of marvel about the fact he wants to share any of that with me. Somewhere along the way, he figured out all the shit I don't like saying. And more impressive than the fact I don't mind is most of the time I feel like I can say it to him anyway. It's the kind of thing where it feels like it should be too big and overwhelming and earth shattering, but it's none of those. It's just really comfortable, like I'm exactly where I should be in the moment."

"So you're in love with him?"

"Oh, I figured that out years ago." Derek's laugh is bitter and hollow. "I think where I really fucked up was getting used to the feeling of building a life together."

Dana’s gaze is assessing, but not judgmental or pitying. She lets out a deep sigh before responding, “I don’t get what’s stopping you here, Derek. If you feel that strongly and you think things are weird between you right now, it’s time to come clean and talk it through.”

"I don't know how to fix this.” Derek keeps his gaze fixed to his shoes, but he can feel Dana still looking him over. “He left last night, and I don't know what I did wrong, but I don't want to make it any worse. He agreed to this whole thing, and I went and fucked it up somehow despite my best efforts."

"I care about you deeply and I need you to remember that when I say this next part." Dana waits for Derek to meet her gaze before continuing. "You're a fucking idiot. You would rather mope your way through the day than have a possibly difficult conversation with one of the people you trust most in the world? You're literally an English guy. Doctor Nurse sooner rather than later. You know words, and you know how to use them. Do it, and trust that Will can meet you where you are with that."

Derek sits with that for a moment before getting up. He holds out a hand to Dana and helps her to her feet. "You know, I still hate that you're so good at arguing? You're right, but I resent the skills."

Dana laughs softly and folds Derek into a quick hug. "Good to hear the law school money was well spent. You're going to be fine, Derek. You and Will both."

"Yeah," Derek sighs, "yeah, I just need to talk with him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dana, my go to Nurse cousin, does a lot for this family. Morris better have a degree in Meddling Prevention (he does not. I imagine he has his MD and Dana is a lawyer. They joked about being a power couple when they first met and were just friends; now here they are. Yes I have given their background a lot of thought, let me live.)


	6. The Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's POV; yo, for real though, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I learned there's a reason I primarily dabble in ficlets while writing this, but here we are! I appreciate yall vibing with this and coming with me on this adventure. As always feel free to chat with me about this or anything else on tumblr (jam-heathen) and, hey, thanks. :)

Will sees Derek and Dana reappear from outside, and it settles a little bit of his anxiety. Dana’s got a level head and is as good as anyone gets at talking Derek out of whatever funk he’s found himself in. That kind of thing seems necessary at this point. Derek's felt off all day and Will's pretty sure it's about his storming out last night. They didn’t talk about it before the wedding, navigating around one another with the same level of ease despite the discomfort. Will’s kind of regretting that choice now, though. He would feel a lot better about this whole thing if he at least knew where they stood.

Derek hasn’t thrown himself back into the crowd yet, instead lingering by the edge of the room, so Will figures it’s a decent opportunity to check in with him.

“Hey,” Will announces himself before leaning on the wall next to Derek and looking out over the crowd. It’s an uncomfortable sign that Derek tenses anyway. “Are you okay?”

“More or less, probably. Dana said she and Morris are going to head out soon if we want to dip after that.”

“I kind of think we should talk about yesterday. You deserve an explanation and I want to make sure we’re good.” Neither of them move to face each other, but Will feels Derek’s shoulders drop a little.

“We’re good if you want us to be, man.”

Not talking about it is tempting; running away from feelings is a skill Will’s been perfecting for as long as he can remember. The problem is this is important. Derek is important. And important things deserve the truth. “I want us to be. But I also still want to talk. Like that was weird on my part, and I feel bad."

"It's fine if you don't want to talk about it, Will. I'm not going to pick apart you needing a break from the situation."

The crowd around then erupts into cheers as Dana and Morris make their exit. It makes it hard to be heard, but Will and Derek are standing close enough it's not a huge problem.

"I know you're not, but I'm offering. I think we should talk."

Derek's quiet for a moment and his tone is carefully chill when he finally replies. "Then we'll talk."

It seems to be an unspoken agreement that their hotel room is the best space for this conversation. The walk back to their hotel room isn't as strained as it could be, but it's stressfully quiet. Will let's Derek into the room with their key, and takes a deep breath as he closes the door. He hears the springs of the bed creak as Derek sits down, but doesn't turn around quite yet. It strikes Will this is the most ill at ease he's been with Derek since early in college. Even when they used to argue, he had some insight into where Derek's head is at. Right now, though, he just feels uncertainty.

"Okay, so," Will starts, looking at Derek across the room. He knows he needs to start this conversation, but he really wishes it wasn't necessary. "First of all, I'm sorry for just storming out. I guess I did kind of need a break yesterday. And I was upset. But not because of you or your moms, you know?"

"I'm going to be honest here and say that I don't, Will."

Derek's face looks fragile and uncertain when Will looks it over. Will's helpless in preventing the onslaught of words that come out, hoping it fixes just a bit of what's wrong. "The whole deal with your parents yesterday was perfect. Like the best kind of outing I could've asked for, and that kind of hurt. Because we don't have any of this for real, but it's so so close to real. That's the kind of closeness and easy knowing another person that poems get written about. Or, I mean, I assume they do. You know poems better than I do."

Derek nods for a moment before responding. "So you were just wistful for romance?"

"With you, to be frank," if Will is going to be brave anyway, he's going to go all in on bravery. "I have feelings for you, specifically, and this trip has showed me all the shit I don't have."

Derek's eyes widen as he searches Will's face. "You're really not fucking with me right now?"

"Der, I know I'm an asshole but I'm not that fucking awful."

"I just... I've had it bad for you since senior year and this is what it took?"

Will pauses for a moment and runs that sentence back over in his head. “Holy shit." And then, as if for good measure, "Holy shit."

"Yeah, so, there's that I guess." Derek fidgets where he sits. "Real into the whole semi-domestic thing we have and would like to make that romantic, but I'm not here to push that or anything so it's chill."

"Were you just never going to mention that?" Will doesn't mean it to sound accusatory, but he's kind of baffled at the whole situation. 

"I really didn't want to fuck up what we had I guess? Which, hindsight as it is, I probably should've told you."

"I mean, probably. But I didn't exactly bring it up either so I can't say I'm mad. But there's no more secrets, right?”

“You have all the secrets I have to give. The last two I hadn't shared were the fake boyfriend thing which," Derek gestures around the room instead of finishing his sentence. "The other is that I really and genuinely have feelings for you. The gross mushy kind. Romantically."

Will tries to keep the smile spreading across his face, but it's a losing battle. "And apparently have for a while. Which, to be clear, hard same, but I need us to be better about talking through those."

Derek closes the space between them until they're looking one another in the eye. Both of them are smiling, just a little wildly, at the absurdity of it all. "Will. We are so, so incredibly stupid.”

Will laughs and cradles Derek’s face in his hands like it’s the most precious thing he can imagine. “Yeah, but I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

Years later, Derek and Will return to this hotel, to this particular room. They laugh and eat room service and talk about how stupid they were in college. They move their wedding bands to glint in the light, and they appreciate how much the journey to get there really means. But right now, in this moment, they meet each other in the middle for the first of many kisses. And, for once, it was blessedly simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fic from me demanding communication? Unthinkable and certainly not supremely on brand. Also fun fact that last line was the second bit I ever wrote on this whole fic; the first was its mirror in chapter one in Derek's dialogue. The rest of this fic? Written solely to fill in the middle.


End file.
